User blog:Zaalbar Tokocharger/The Anniversary of the 'sunset' of CWA
We all miss CWA, and it shut down on us on March 31, 2014. the anniversary of that day is coming near. its in 20 days. To celabrate it, im gonna tell yall some events that happened to me and post ALL the CWA pictues i can find. so basically this is gonna be a CWA memory blog. :P Well to start, I joined CWA probably a year or so after it came out. Im not sure exactly, but i had a computer from Dell that was slow as a snail. Strangly, that computer by Dell had far to many cases of the same model of EXPLODING. lucky for us, it never did that on us. Well anyways, it was far to slow to play CWA, so i was either not using it, or a main hall spammer. I regret them spamming days, but finally, almost 2 years ago, it got my own computer. This thing was able toplay CWA with no problem. So thats when i really started. I made a nre character, Zaalbar Tokocharger, as most of yall know me. My first name was Will Sandcloaker, but i forgot the loging for that. Anyways, I knew Orange Magmafreezer from my previous account, and so with my new one, I friended her, along with anyone else i could remeber. Within 5 minuets of playing as my new character, i was in one of the most popular squad on CWA. the Larcon Legion. There i made some nre friends. If i remember correctly, it was about Christmas time, and my fring LAn Phaseripper was in his Santa gear. I was a noob to MMO games, this was my first, so every one was like BRB, or ROTFL, RP, AFK , FTW all that stuff, and i had no clure what they were saying. I quickly learned what their meanings were. I never was a member on CWA, yet i had one of the best houses of any never been a member person (And i dont mean to brag) I was a crafting expert. My entire house was made of stuff i crafted, and most of it was astuf you needed to be a member to buy it. My very first houe was a small Cantina, which actually was popular for a little. andb by a little i mean for like one hour. there were a ton of people there. My next house was just simply a house that i used beds as wall. But when i got into crafting, i made a huse from Umbaran walls, and i made it so big, it would not fit on the lot. it took up all the ground space, and went so high, it could not build anymore in the limit. Boy i loved housing. It was one of my favorite things to do. I also loved to Lightsaber Duel people, and i was the 55th best person on CWA, my score was the 55th best, My friend Amasa was the only person i knew well, who could beat me. Yes i knew there are others, but they were just strangers, and people i did not know. I also enjyed Speeder bike races, almost never lost, but i never made it to the top 100. I loved to Role Play. The thing is, not many others did, and when I hosted it, people got mad at me for doing it wrong. the thing is They were doing it wrong. If i attack them they usually say something to make them invincible. I never did that. I think that was probably mostly happening after i was kicked from the Larcon Legion. So the story here is one Wednessday, January 8th, 2014. I supposedly told Stardust Galaxyblade to go kill himself. Back then , i ws never able to get on on wednessdays, becuase i had to help my parents get ready for Awanas (A church organization for younger kids) then i had to go to my youth group after. So thats what got me kicked. But lucky for me, my long time friend Orange brought me to her squad. At the time, it was just Kardra Xenospawn, and Cheese Crush (Orange's siblings for yall who dont know) and Amasa. I made a fifth member, and still today, our entire squad is still in contact. Flash Ghesthowl joined shortly after i did, but i made friends with this entire squad, all of which believed me. the Larcons however, only like one or two of them did. Aarok Bactamark, and Lan Phaseripper.